<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by galaxyofwomen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185471">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwomen/pseuds/galaxyofwomen'>galaxyofwomen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As It Should, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Sex Dreams, and from a friends with benefits to a friends to lovers fic, bechloe - Freeform, edit: it went from a one shot to a 2/2, i guess, not necessarily canon compliant but kind of, or maybe, reciprocated horniness, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwomen/pseuds/galaxyofwomen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t really a problem when they had to share a bed for the first month or so of living together. Until Chloe had a dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They started sleeping in the same bed in college, first by accident, when they would stay up late when Chloe forced Beca to watch musicals or when Beca wanted to show Chloe the new remixes and mashups she was working on, and then one of them just ended up sleeping on the other one's shoulder.</p><p>But then Beca started intentionally keeping Chloe in her dorm until late, talking about her ups and downs with Jesse, her tiring day, her new discoveries and aspirations, until  they were laying down face to face and one of them eventually gave in to exhaustion.</p><p>Chloe soon realized it, and let it be, she liked it. And she liked it so much that when Beca didn't call her to her dorm, she started calling Beca to hers, but letting it be known from the first second her intention of having Beca sleep there. Sometimes they had long conversations about the future, sometimes they laughed about a funny thing that happened in their day, sometimes they just laid down and closed their eyes.</p><p>This one time Beca showed up late at Chloe's dorm, without invitation, and just stayed there, awfully quiet – Chloe later found out she had broken up with Jesse. And before they realized, they created a routine that didn't need invitations or plans. It just happened. Either once a week or all weekdays in a row, it didn't matter.</p><p>When they graduated, they became roomates in a apartment in LA. It felt as natural as it was and they just considered themselves lucky that their plans matched enough for them to make this move.</p><p>It wasn’t really a problem when they had to share a bed for the first month or so of living together while they got their shit together and slowly worked on turning their apartment into a home.</p><p>Until Chloe had a dream.</p><p>She had had many of those dreams before, but she didn't remember Beca being in any of them. However, she was this time. And it felt so real. Worse. It felt so good.</p><p>Chloe woke up sweating, heavy breathing. She immediately acknowledged the weight of Beca's arm on her belly, which made her stiff right away. She took a moment before looking to her side, where she found Beca peacefully sleeping, laying on her stomach and drooling a litte. The guilt was instantaneous, she felt wrong, dirty. When Beca woke up in the morning, she smiled and pretended she had just woke up, too. She couldn't do anything properly for the rest of the day, thinking of her dream.</p><p>When night arrived and it was time to go to bed, Chloe couldn't manage to sleep. She feared her mind would trick her into having another one of those dreams. So she quietly made her way to the couch, and, even though it took her longer than it would take if she was in bed with Beca, she eventually was able to sleep without having inappropriate dreams about her best friend and roomate. In the morning, she lied about having fallen asleep while watching a movie.</p><p>But when a night became a week of sleeping in the couch, she had to change her lie – the reason of her sleeping in the couch was now that the bed was giving her backpain. At first, Beca offered to trade places, so Chloe would have the bed for herself, but Chloe resisted with more vehemence than she should and Beca ended up accepting to let it be, assuring Chloe the next thing they would buy was a new bed for her, even if Beca held a little bit of suspicion in her voice when they talked about it.</p><p>So Chloe started sleeping on the couch. But truth was she wasn't sleeping much, either for fear of dreaming of things she shouldn't dream of, or because of the actual backpain the couch was giving her, or because some nights her subconscious betrayed her efforts and had her dreaming that same dream.</p><p>Then Chloe decided to stop thinking about it, maybe like that she would have better nights of sleep. Either way, she rushed to buy a new bed as soon as she could.</p><p>But, as comfortable as the new bed was, Chloe still couldn't sleep properly. The frustrating insomnia she acquired sleeping on the couch accompanied her to the bed. Even though she had managed to avoid the dream and was perfectly accommodated to her excessive amount of pillows, she couldn't sleep. It took a few nights for her to admit to herself the reason was that the pillows were not Beca's body.</p><p>Her face now looked tired, she had dark bags under her eyes, and sometimes she even fell asleep at work. But then she noticed that Beca's face looked the same, and that, on weekends, she refused to leave the house, claiming to be tired, yawning in between her every sentence.</p><p>At a Saturday night, they ordered pizza and sprawled themselves on the couch to have a Grey's Anatomy marathon. At some point long after midnight, they had covered themselves with comforters and warmly laid against each other.</p><p>When Chloe woke up, sun was bright, the room was warm – so she assumed it was very late in the morning – and the tv had Grey’s Anatomy paused at a scene she didn't remember watching, asking if someone was still there. Beca was perfectly tugged between Chloe and the back of the couch, holding onto Chloe for dear life, coreved to her shoulders with Chloe's favourite comforter.</p><p>It had been a while since she had had such a good night of sleep. Who would've guessed it would take a late night tv show marathon snuggling onto Beca in their very uncomfortable couch for it to happen? Who would've guessed?</p><p>Chloe felt a sudden rush of happiness, but decided not to debate on the reasons. Instead, she decided to just lay there, her arm around Beca as she calmly breathed against Chloe's neck. They didn't have any obligations for the day, so there was nothing wrong with just enjoying the moment and waiting for Beca to wake on her own.</p><p>What Chloe wasn't expecting was that Beca's calm breath would turn into heavy sighs, and that Beca’s grip on her waist would tighten as she grabbed her t-shirt, and that Beca’s perfectly still body would press against hers with such will.</p><p>Chloe adjusted herself to look properly at Beca, ready to wake her up in case she was having a nightmare - she used to have those back in college, and Chloe knew she'd rather be woken up.</p><p>But, instead of the usual frowning and fighting of when Beca had nightmares, Chloe felt the vibrations caused by the deep sound Beca's throat emitted reverberate on her chest, and before she could rationalize what that sound was, Beca jerked her hips against Chloe’s thigh.</p><p>Chloe froze.</p><p>In a fraction of second, she regretted letting themselves sleep in the couch that night, remembered the dreams she worked so hard to forget about, and panicked for she didn't know what to do. </p><p>As her body wouldn't respond to much, Chloe chose to remain still until Beca woke up, and she could pretend nothing had happened.</p><p>However, Beca's hips moved again, with more purpose this time, firmly grinding in the best way they possibly could against Chloe's thigh. Chloe looked so intensely at the ceiling she was afraid it would fall down on her head, but she refused to look down. Maybe if she didn't look it would feel less wrong. But she soon figured out it was a mistake. </p><p>Beca seemed to consider Chloe’s slight lifted head an invitation to her neck, burying her head there. The goosebumps were inevitable when Beca's panting shot hot air against the skin under Chloe's ear.</p><p>Chloe swallowed nothing, and Jesus, when did her mouth get so dry?</p><p>In a moment of despair, Chloe thought that maybe if she moved just the right amount it would wake Beca up and stop whatever was happening there. So she quickly studied ways of doing it, trying not to get dristracted by the way Beca's hips were firmly just pressing against her now, Beca's leg completely over Chloe's.</p><p>Chloe finally tried to move, in a attempt to swirl her body enough to remove her arm from under Beca's head, and she was about to succeed, but-</p><p>“Chlo.”</p><p>Chloe froze again.</p><p>Maybe she heard it wrong, maybe she was hallucinating. She had to get out of that goddamned couch. But then she heard and felt Beca moan again, and she heard her name slide through Beca's lips so clearly this time she felt both the need of hearing it again and of jumping away from the couch.</p><p>Her body chose the later. </p><p>It was such an unplanned, desperate motion that Chloe didn't even have time to brace herself before she hit the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>“Shit.” She dragged under her breath, afraid to look up from the ground.</p><p>“Chloe?”</p><p>The voice above her was quiet but worried. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.</p><p>“Hey.” Chloe sat up on the floor, forcing a very uneven laughter. “Guess this is good morning.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Only then she looked properly at Beca. </p><p>Beca was so blushed her whole face was a dark pink – Chloe tought maybe hers was the same, but she quickly decided to blame it on the sudden fall – and her fingers were tightly holding the comforter that now only covered her legs as she sat up on the couch, mirroring Chloe's position on the floor. She looked like she was trying to put the pieces of a tough puzzle together, meanwhile worried with Chloe and, maybe… scared?</p><p>“Yeah.” Chloe laughed again, hopeful that the nervousness in her voice could be read as a reaction to her violently falling face down on the floor. “Nothing like being woken up by a not quite subtle kiss to the ground.”</p><p>Beca laughed as nervously as Chloe.</p><p>“So you were- were you- Did you just wake up?”</p><p>Chloe knew that question meant Beca was very aware of her own dream. Shit.</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>But she was a terrible liar.</p><p>Not moving an inch from where she stood on the ground, Chloe saw the moment the redness on Beca's face increased and was covered by both her hands.</p><p>“Oh, my God.” It came out muttered, as Beca still covered her face with her hands.</p><p>Chloe thought of something to say, still unable to move. Maybe Beca had just remembeted her dream, there was no way she could know Chloe knew about it.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Chloe tried her best to appear calm.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.”</p><p>Beca looked at her almost confused. Chloe knew she was wondering if Chloe was really sleeping while she dreamt, if she really didn't know of what Beca dreamt about. </p><p>When Chloe was convinced Beca started to believe in her lie, she stood up, but was startled when Beca immediately jumped out of the couch. </p><p>“I'll, uh… I- I'll..” Beca pointed toward her bedroom, avoiding any eye contact with Chloe. “Yup.”</p><p>She started walking without another word, leaving Chloe standing alone in the middle of the room. Chloe, who simply didn't take a single breath from the moment Beca stood up, watched Beca's quick steps until she reached the corridor.</p><p>“What were you dreaming of?”</p><p>It came out loud and rushed, completely against Chloe's will. She swallowed a cuss when she realized the words that had just come out of her mouth, but held herself in her place as she watched Beca stop on her tracks. She couldn't see her face, for she was stading with her back turned to her, but she saw Beca's toes and fingers curl onto themselves as her shoulders went up and down with a deep breath.</p><p>Suddenly, the apartment was deadly silent.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>She heard Beca whisper as her head moved a little to the side. Chloe felt her heart race in her chest. She wasn't sure of what she was doing, but, oh, she was so sure of it.</p><p>Beca’s body turned a little to the side, head head turned toward Chloe, but looking down.</p><p>“Uh, what exactly do you know about what I was dreaming of?”</p><p>Chloe took a single step forward and inhaled deeply.</p><p>“You were heavy breathing.” Chloe watched Beca hold her breath. “And, I think, moaning.” Beca clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. “And you ground against me while saying my name.”</p><p>Beca's head snapped to the other side. “For fuck’s sake.”</p><p>Even though Chloe couldn't see her face anymore, she saw the redness reaching her neck again.</p><p>“Beca.” She started walking slowly toward Beca. “What were you dreaming of?”</p><p>Beca chuckled and rubbed her eyes with one hand. “I, uh…” Her hand moved to rub her forehead. “I… think…” She shrugged, chuckling again, her hands moving without any coordination around her. “You.” She finally looked at Chloe, realizing how awfully close she was standing now. She laughed, her hands shaking. “I guess I just had a sex dream about you, mate.”</p><p>Chloe had to use all her strenght to control her face muscles so they didn't show her smile. Beca was extremely cute when she was nervous or shy – or both. Chloe was slowly feeling less and less nervous herself.</p><p>“Was it the first time you had one of those?”</p><p>Beca stopped, startled, as if she didn't expect Chloe's question, caught off guard. Her mouth opened almost as wide as her eyes, but nothing came out. Chloe resumed her slow walk, now with the tiniest smile on her lips.</p><p>“Well, was it good at least?”</p><p>Beca's breath hitched on her throat, emitting a weird sound. Her lips moved, soundless.</p><p>“Because mine always are.” Chloe almost whispered.</p><p>Beca's lips stopped moving. She looked like she had stopped working as a whole. Chloe had a moment of doubt, regretting everything she had just said, but it was soon gone. She was only a few inches away from Beca now, there was no way she could just back down and act as if nothing had happened.</p><p>“What?” It was so low Chloe wouldn't have heard if she wasn't standing so close to Beca.</p><p>“My sex dreams about you. They're always good.”</p><p>“Oh, God.” </p><p>Beca whispered, but her shoulders seemed to relax a little. Her eyes fell to Chloe's lips and, when Chloe unconsciously licked them, Beca snapped her eyes back to Chloe's. But they stubbornly made their way back to her lips.</p><p>“Okay, but why do I want to kiss you right now?”</p><p>Chloe smiled and shrugged playfully. She was relieved she didn't scare Beca away, and, mostly, she was excited that Beca wanted to kiss her. Because truth is Chloe wanted it since that stupid college party in which she got drunk – she remembered that back then she even got to wonder if hadn't Jesse done it first she would've gotten to do it at some point.</p><p>She knew by the way Beca said it that she was more asking herself than Chloe, so she needed to make sure.</p><p>“Do you really?”</p><p>Beca looked at her eyes again, biting her lip and nodding quickly but quietly.</p><p>“Well.” Chloe got close enough to feel Beca's breath on her face. “Why don't you do it?”</p><p>Chloe saw Beca ponder on it for a second before, with a silent "fuck it", she pushed her body forward and pressed her lips against Chloe's.</p><p>At first, it was all that it was, Beca's lips pressed against Chloe's. Until her hands rested on Chloe's cheeks and neck, and Chloe's hands rested on her hips. Then their lips moved shyly, aware that this was the discovery of new territory.</p><p>When their tongues finally brushed against each other's after what felt like a thousand years, Beca pulled back a little, her forehead resting against Chloe's, their noses touching.</p><p>“Dude, this is fucked up, you know?”</p><p>Chloe would have stopped at hearing that if it wasn't for Beca's giggle and her arms wrapping themselves around Chloe's neck. Chloe giggled, too.</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>Beca only hmed and nodded before crashing their lips together again, a little less shy this time. Her arms had her almost hanging on Chloe's shoulders as Chloe herself wrapped hers on Beca's waist, pulling her body as close as it was humanly possible to hers. They were smiling and sighing and Chloe just couldn't believe this was happening.</p><p>“Wait.” Beca pulled back again, not going much further than she went last time. “Is this the time we stop because we realize we have to talk about it?”</p><p>Chloe knew they would have to talk about it eventually – they were long time best friends who lived together and sometimes had sex dreams about each other and now would casually make out in the middle of their apartment -, and they would talk about it, but it sure didn't have to be now.</p><p>“Well, do you want to stop and talk about it?”</p><p>Beca shook her head with a grin. “Not really.”</p><p>“Good, ‘cause neither do I.”</p><p>They chuckled in sync before resuming their increasingly bolder kissing.</p><p>After that day, Chloe didn't have problems with insomnia anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What are we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was her best friend and confidant, she was her sometimes annoying roommate, but she was also the woman Beca made out with now and then.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wasn't sure if I'd post this in a series or as another chapter, as it can be read individually, but, being a continuation of sorts, I decided to make it a 2/2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe Beale was Beca's best friend, of that she was sure, she had been for years. She was the one person that actually made it bearable for Beca to go through college. Through Chloe, Beca discovered new passions, made new friends,  got to know new places of the world, and revealed new parts of her own self.</p><p>Chloe was her confidant when Beca needed it, she was the shoulder she could cry on, she was the one she could run to and share good news before she told anyone else. Chloe had always been the person that never wanted anything other than Beca’s best, she always wished  for her happiness and success.</p><p>Chloe eventually turned into her roommate. They shared an apartment, a home. Chloe was then the person she could complain about loud neighbors and broken pipes with and make plans about new forniture and what's for tomorrow's dinner with. </p><p>Sometimes, Chloe was the person she would have stupid arguments with. About song choices for the Bellas, about stupid life decisions, about problems from the workplace that made their way into their home, about take-out orders and the color of their new courtains. And Beca was more than okay with it.</p><p>But then, one day, Beca had a sex dream about Chloe while sleeping with her on the couch and they kissed.</p><p>They promised to talk about it, but, instead, they kissed  again.</p><p>Anyway, they still had their everyday life. They had their jobs, their bills to pay, the market list to make at the beginning of every week – they still had to decide the color of the new courtains.</p><p>Beca always left to and arrived from work after Chloe. So she was the one to make breakfast and Chloe was the one to order dinner. In the weekends, Chloe was the one to wake up early to enjoy the day while Beca slept a little bit more, and Beca was the one to decide where they would go for the night.</p><p>It had been like that since they moved in together, the only difference now being that Beca could kiss Chloe anytime she wanted, and Chloe could pin Beca down to her new bed anytime she wanted.</p><p>It didn't happen many times, but it did. It was casual, natural, and very good. And they managed to avoid the awkwardness.</p><p>However, even though it was something they both wanted and were taking pleasure in, it was something new, something Beca couldn't put her finger on, and it bothered her. It bothered her that, all of a sudden, it was like she didn't know what Chloe was to her, what part of her life she had become.</p><p>She was her best friend and confidant, she was her sometimes annoying roommate, but she was also the woman Beca made out with now and then.</p><p>It was confusing, sometimes upsetting and frustrating, but Beca didn't know what to do about it. She didn't even know if there was anything to be done at all. Everytime she thought of what to do next, she found herself paralyzed by the thought of having to go through her messy feelings in order to have their situation cleared out. So, as Chloe seemed to be giving her the space she needed and rolling with it, Beca let it be.</p><p>But then Beca was listening to a very drunk Emily talk gibberish in front of her, and her mind was going through all that process again.</p><p>She looked around, glancing at all those people seemingly having a blast around her and wished she could be having that much fun. Or maybe not.</p><p>Emily kept talking despite the loud music not allowing Beca to hear much, and Beca took a sip of her piña colada, wishing she could be home.</p><p>Soon Fat Amy showed up behind Emily, asking her to go jump in the pool with her, using the excuse that it was her delayed-by-eleven-days-birthday-party and Emily had to do everything she wanted. Emily didn't have much of a choice – or of a conscience, for what mattered -, so she said goodbye to Beca and left, Fat Amy right behind her, shouting to Beca that she should enjoy her party, because she was next on the line to the pool.</p><p>When both women disappeared from her view, Beca felt and elbow touching her side. She smiled broadly when she saw Aubrey sitting where Emily was.</p><p>“Enjoying the party much?”</p><p>Aubrey gave her a knowing look and Beca laughed.</p><p>“Sure!” Beca raised her drink in a mock toast. “Having the time of my life.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Beca took a second to analyze Aubrey's face. She seemed pretty much sober, so Beca decided to take her questions seriously.</p><p>“Nothing. Just tired, that's all.”</p><p>“Where's Chloe?”</p><p>Beca shrugged. “I have no idea.”</p><p>Beca felt Aubrey stare at her for a moment, but pretended she didn't see it. She was just hoping Aubrey wasn't able to see the turmoil forming in her mind from the second she asked about Chloe. Beca wanted to know where she was, what she was doing, with who she was.</p><p>“Are you sure you're alright?” Aubrey placed a hand on her knee and Beca smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘course.”</p><p>“Okay, I'm gonna look for Chloe then. See ya.” </p><p>And Aubrey was gone just as suddenly as she appeared - and Beca's mind was still racing. She wondered if Aubrey knew about them, if Chloe had told her about what they had been doing in their apartment when no one was watching. She wanted to go with Aubrey, to look for Chloe. </p><p>But, instead, she decided to take her piña colada upstairs, where she knew it would be less noisy and less crowded, maybe hoping for a free bedroom where she could lay low for a minute or two.</p><p>She managed to walk past out of place forniture and drunk people quite well, but her journey stopped before she had planned it would.</p><p>Before Beca reached the stairs, she found Chloe. And she immediately wished she hadn't.</p><p>She quickly pretended to be dancing among unknown people and drinking her piña colada, not having the balls to walk up the stairs, for Chloe was standing with her back rested against the wall just by them.</p><p>Chloe held her drink against her chest and waved her fingers through her red hair while her teeth shone in a happy grin. In front of her, with a hand against the wall just beside Chloe's head, was a tall handsome guy Beca was sure she had seen before, but had no idea of when or where. He leaned forward and said something close to Chloe's ear, making her laugh out loud. It would be a beautiful view if it wasn't for the tall figure standing that close to Chloe.</p><p>Then it suddenly hit Beca, the awareness of what she was doing, of how creepy it probably was. She had no deal stalking Chloe like that. But that wasn't was she was doing, was it? She just wanted to go upstairs and Chloe happened to be in her way.</p><p>But she wouldn't go upstairs anymore, and it was ridiculous for her to be standing there like that. She thought for a second before deciding to go outside – it was very possible that one of the girls was going to try and drop her in the pool, but it was a risk she was willing to take.</p><p>She finished her piña colada before glancing at Chloe one last time. And maybe that was her mistake.</p><p>It didn't last longer than a couple of seconds, but, when Beca looked at Chloe, she was staring at her – still grinning at the man standing awfully close to her, but staring at Beca.</p><p>She didn't know what that meant and honestly she didn't want to. She just made her way as fast as she could through the crowded living room and out to the garden, leaving her empty glass on the way.</p><p>A few moments later Beca had already found a quiet spot. A couple of empty benches in a terribly illuminated area by the corner of the walls that surrounded the house.</p><p>She pulled her phone from her backpocket and went through all the possible apps, opening Uber a few times, considering the possibility of calling one and heading home unnoticed – Fat Amy wouldn't even realize she was gone, and she could always text her later.</p><p>Beca had just clicked on the destination saved as Home in the app and was just waiting for her shitty internet to load her information when she saw someone sitting down beside her by the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Another one?”</p><p>Chloe sat down so close to Beca their shoulders touched. Smiling, she handed Beca a solo cup, not giving any clues of what was inside. Beca looked from her to the cup and back at her again.</p><p>“No, thanks.”</p><p>Chloe shrugged and took a sip from the cup, making a face right after, sticking her tongue out in disgust.</p><p>“So, where do you think you're going?”</p><p>Chloe looked her in the eyes, still smiling, but serious enough, and it took Beca a second to realize she didn't lock her phone, so the screen still showed a confirmation request for her ride home.</p><p>“Home?” Beca tried.</p><p>“Seriously? But it’s early, come on.” Chloe pushed her shoulder against Beca's and Beca couldn't help the smile that forced its way to her face. “Please.” Chloe pouted and Beca almost laughed.</p><p>Before she knew it, she was locking her phone and putting it back on her backpocket.</p><p>“Good.” She saw Chloe accompanying her movement with her eyes. “You still have to let Amy drown you.”</p><p>“Oh, no, that'll have to be a hard pass. As far as I remember, getting drunk and getting into the pool is more, like, your thing.”</p><p>Chloe mock punched Beca's arm before she had even finished her sentence. Beca just shrugged it off and went on with the easy conversation.</p><p>“Aubrey was looking for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. She found me.” Chloe nodded, taking another sip from her drink, no disgust faces this time.</p><p>Beca hmed.</p><p>And then there was silence. A lot of people talking and shouting and singing over very loud music. But the silence dreaded Beca to her bones.</p><p>Chloe was still looking at Beca, but Beca looked at everything else around her, except Chloe.</p><p>“Were you jealous?” </p><p>It was all Beca needed to look back at Chloe.</p><p>She frowned, hoping the way she snapped her head toward the woman sitting beside her wasn't too rushed. She didn't want to give anything away – not that she had anything to give away, she wasn't even jealous.</p><p>She was not.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Chloe moved closer to Beca's ear and spoke louder, as if Beca's question was a result of her not listening to what Chloe had said, and not a reflection of her own denial.</p><p>“I asked if you were jealous.”</p><p>Beca laughed and frowned.</p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>“Of Chicago.” Chloe said, but then went on, seeing Beca's frown grow. “The man I was talking to a while ago, by the stairs.”</p><p>Sometimes Beca hated how upfront Chloe was. Who on earth would ask something like that this way? Why on earth would someone do it?</p><p>She knew the most plausible answers to her own questions were "Chloe Beale" and "To see Beca Mitchell in distress."</p><p>“No, I wasn't.” Beca scoffed. “Why would I be?”</p><p>Beca could feel her frown deepening and her hands grabbing the edge of the bench, but she couldn't avoid it. She felt Chloe's stare linger on her for a moment, she knew Chloe was thinking, probably not believing her lie, for the corner of her lips quirked on a small smile.</p><p>“We were just catching up, it's been a while we don't see each other.”</p><p>Beca raised her eyebrows. “Well, that's great. Good for you.”</p><p>“There's no reason for you to be jealous.”</p><p>“I just said I-" Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and stopped. She could see Chloe was having fun with the situation. She sighed and looked at the pool, where Amy tried to drown some guy, resting her elbows on her knees and bending foward, subconsciously distancing herself from Chloe. “Great.”</p><p>It was Chloe's turn to sigh. She rested her back against the bench and let her arm fall over it, right behind Beca's back.</p><p>“Are you gonna be mad at me everytime I talk to someone at a party?”</p><p>“No.” Beca said without looking at Chloe.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I'm not mad at you.”</p><p>“Look at me, then.”</p><p>Beca sighed again and looked right into Chloe's eyes. She wasn't smiling anymore, just staring back at Beca. “There. Happy?”</p><p>Chloe didn't answer and Beca turned to the pool again.</p><p>They sat in silence, perfectly still, for an unknown amount of time. It didn't feel uncomfortable, it was just nerve wracking in a different kind of way.</p><p>“What are we?”</p><p>Beca wasn't sure she had asked the question aloud until, almost a whole minute later, Chloe answered, her voice much more quiet now.</p><p>“I don't know.” They had another moment of silence before Chloe went on. “But you get jealous when I talk to a friend, I bet that thinking I'm probably about to shag him, and I think it's cute.” Beca rolled her eyes. “Also, it's almost funny, because I didn't even think of doing it myself. Shagging him or even kissing him. Him or anyone else. Not for a long time.”</p><p>Beca felt a knot forming by the end of her esophagus, so she tried to swallow it down. She looked at Chloe again.</p><p>“Is that all an attempt to make me confess I was jealous?”</p><p>“Maybe. But, mostly, it's me trying to explain why you shouldn't be.”</p><p>“Because you don't wanna bang or kiss anyone?”</p><p>“Anyone other than you.”</p><p>Chloe was deadly serious and Beca probably would've had recoiled wasn't she as serious as Chloe. She was entirely aware of what was going on in that moment, entirely aware of the words at the tip of her tongue, just waiting for her lips to part to jump out. She could lock them in if she wanted to. But she didn't.</p><p>“Date me, then.”</p><p>Beca saw when Chloe bit her cheeks to hide a smile and smiled herself. </p><p>“Date me.”</p><p>“What do you mea-"</p><p>Beca chuckled. “Jesus, Chloe. I'm so clearly asking you to be my girlfriend.”</p><p>Chloe finally showed her smile – a grin, even bigger and brighter than the one Beca saw her showing to whatever-that-dude's-name-was.</p><p>“Hm, I'll have to think about it.”</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes, her cheeks hurting from the intensity of her smile. “Okay, I'll take it back the-"</p><p>She was shut by Chloe's lips. They were quick to reach her, but so, so soft and delicate when against hers. By now, they were known territory to Beca, and she had to admit it was her favourite when they kissed her like this. The only news were that now they were doing it outside of the confined space of their home, and the thought made Beca's heart race.</p><p>“You're officially not single anymore, miss Mitchell.”</p><p>Chloe said, still extremely close to Beca's face, when they parted.</p><p>“Good, so now I have every right to break all of Illinois' bones if I see him hitting on you again.”</p><p>Chloe laughed out loud and Beca was immediately sure she had just done the right thing. She suddenly didn't care for Chicago, or for the noisy drunk people around her, or for the Uber she was about to call.</p><p>Chloe Beale was her girlfriend and it was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>